Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an ornamental grille for a motor vehicle and a radiator grille for a motor vehicle.
Such a radiator grille, which is to be attached in the front region of the motor vehicle and is to enable through-flow of air to a component arranged behind it, for example a cooling module or suchlike, has an impact on the optical impression of the motor vehicle due to its arrangement that can be seen from the outside.
German patent document DE 103 06 158 A1 discloses a radiator grille that comprises two respective peripheral frames arranged alongside each other, with the framework elements of which a respective free space is delineated. A respective grille field or grille element is introduced into both free spaces, the element being applied to the corresponding peripheral frame. However, even in the case of larger grille fields, the problem arises in this configuration of the grille element that, when there is a crash, substantial repair work is required with corresponding costs. Moreover, in the known configuration, larger grille fields are highly cost-intensive to produce. Each of the two ornamental grilles introduced into the respective frame has a grille structure having respective intersecting grille elements. Here, however, it is difficult to connect the individual grille elements to one another in a stable manner, in order to achieve a stable ornamental grille overall. Moreover, for specific vehicles, a fluidic optimization requirement can arise.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an ornamental grille and a radiator grille of the aforementioned type, which are optimized with respect to crash incidents and fluidic aspects.
In order to create an ornamental grille of the aforementioned type, which is optimized with respect to a crash incident and fluidic aspects, according to the invention the ornamental grille comprises a grille structure having respective grille elements, wherein domes are formed at the points of intersection of the grille elements. These domes not only enable a stiffer and more stable connection of the individual grille elements to their respective points of intersection and thus, as a consequence, an ornamental grille that is overall more stable if there is a crash, but there also arise fluidic advantages. With a suitable design of the domes, the amount of air, for example, flowing through the ornamental grille can be adjusted and the overall aerodynamics of the motor vehicle can be influenced. Moreover, with the domes, it is possible to increase the perception of value of the ornamental grille.
In this context, one embodiment of the invention has proved to be particularly expedient, in which the domes protrude frontally from the grille elements of the grille structure. The fluidic advantages and perception of value of the ornamental grille are hereby particularly significant.
In addition, it is advantageous if the domes have a front face that is high-gloss polished and/or has a coating added to it. This provides not only a long-lasting, high-quality surface of the domes, but also a particularly high overall perception of value of the ornamental grille.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are also recited to a radiator grille that is optimized with respect to a crash incident has a peripheral frame, with the framework elements of which a free space is delineated, into which a grille field having a plurality of ornamental grilles is introduced. Several ornamental grilles can be to be applied to the frame, the grilles covering the free space. This multi-part embodiment of the grille field provides the advantage that, when there is a crash, only the ornamental grille that has been damaged has to be exchanged. The repair costs can thus be reduced.
In one advantageous embodiment of the radiator grille respective ornamental grilles are connected to one another via corresponding connection points. For example, at these connection points, a connecting element of the respective one ornamental grille and a counterpart of the respective other ornamental grille are connected to each other positively and/or with friction fit. There hereby arises a fastening of the ornamental grille not only on the peripheral frame, but also underneath one another.
A further embodiment of the radiator grille has a plurality of struts running within the free space, which are connected to the peripheral frame. This provides a reinforcement of the framework construction of the peripheral frame and thus improved stability in case of a crash.
A further advantageous embodiment of the radiator grille includes at least one ornamental element, with which connection points of the ornamental grille can be covered on the frame and/or beneath one another. The ornamental elements may additionally increase the perception of value of the radiator grille.
A further advantageous embodiment provides that the ornamental grille can be assembled from the front. Thus, in the installed state of the radiator grille, the disassembly of a single ornamental grille is possible in a simple manner.